Temptation
by SParkie96
Summary: Every hero faces the temptation to become a villain. When Venom tempts Sami to turn on her family and friends, it's up to Peter to bring her back to the light. Can he save her in time? Rated for language and violence.


Temptation

* * *

 **Summary: Every hero must encounter the darkness inside of them, it's time Sami faced hers. Rated T for language and violence.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Offer

* * *

"Ugh!" Sami hollered as her back collided with hard concrete.

The brunette decided that she would help her father with a villain of his in Times Square. This whole, Dodge-Bolt game had been going on for hours now. At the moment, the twelve year-old really wished she would have stayed home. Electro let out a cackle as he fired a bolt of lightning toward the teen, which rolled out of the way at the very last second. Before Electro could get another shot off, Spider-Man shot one of his web-shooters. A thread shot and attached itself to the brunette. With a sharp tug, Spidey was able to pull Sami out of the way once more. The web-slinger jumped down from his position, landing in a crouch next to the young girl,

"Samantha, what have I told you about laying around on the job?" Spider-Man asked, taking on a fatherly tone.

The teen let out a huff, "Laying and/or sitting around during a mission leads to death. I know! Did you not just see my skull bounce off of the street? I'm kind of disoriented at the moment!" Sami protested.

Spider-Man waved a finger in her face, "Don't get snippy with me! I'll send you home and ground you when I get back!"

Sami rolled her eyes as she and her father jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding another one of Electro's strikes, "But-!" Sami protested again.

"Not really the time or place for this discussion!" Spider-Man hollered back.

"You started it!" Sami hollered again.

An annoyed grunt escaped the girl. She and the wall-crawler charged at Electro. The villain let out a roar as he continued to fire more shots at the heroes. They dipped and dove out of the way in sort of a zig-zag motion, being careful enough not to bump into each other in the process.

Electro was growing tired of this. He fired up another blast, this time larger than the others. This time, the heroes would not be able to escape this one; he would make sure of it. And then, he would get his revenge on Oscorp once and for all. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, his blast dissipated as something lodged itself into his abdomen. Looking down, he saw a rod lodged into his suit. He let out a holler as he felt his body short circuit.

Sami watched as the stun baton turned battery did its job. She had it set to its highest voltage and set it up with stronger wires as well as a stronger battery pack before she had left earlier, ensuring that it was strong enough to over-charge Electro's system and power him down. In order to incapacitate him completely, Sami and Spider-Man delivered strong right hooks, knocking Electro old cold. The villain fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

The brunette let out a huff, pulling her stun baton out of the villain's suit. Sami looked up at her father, asking if she was still grounded when they got home. Before Spidey could answer, alarms blaring behind them cut him off. The sound of police sirens approaching meant that it was time to go. Peter turned back toward Sami, holding out his hand. Sami took it as he shot another web, swinging them both in the direction of home.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home they had to face a different kind of trouble; a very distraught wife and mother. They tried sneaking their way in through the back door, moving quickly but quietly. Just as they reached the entry way to the stairs, a lamp in the living room turned on by itself, a very upset Bloom Parker sat in the recliner to it.

Peter grinned sheepishly, "Hi, honey…what are you still doing up?" he asked, about to embrace his wife.

She held up her hand at him as she rose from her seat, "Save it. Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked.

"Three thirty-two?" Sami asked shyly, looking from her watch to her mother.

Bloom flashed her a scolding look before turning her attention back to her husband. Peter sighed, explaining that dealing with Electro took a little longer than expected. That their plan did not go exactly as planned. Bloom wasn't angry about how long it took or what went wrong, she was angry that they had not checked in to let her know that they were going to be late coming home.

"Mom, how can we check-in if we're in the middle of a fight?" Sami asked.

"You both have hands-free comm. links." Bloom deadpanned.

"They're not hands-free. You have to use at least two fingers to press the button on the earwig and then hold to speak." Sami explained.

Bloom raised a brow at the young brunette. Sami caught her eye before nodding, understanding the silent gesture. She chose to remain quiet. Bloom let out a sigh, embracing her daughter in a tight hug. She apologized and explained that she was just worried about them both. She also explained that it does not usually take them as long as it did to incapacitate an enemy. She then excused Sami, who went up to her room without protest.

The sound of her parents' discussion becoming fainter as she ascended up the steps. Once in her bedroom, she shut the door behind her bathing the room in both darkness and silence. Another sigh escaped her lips as she unzipped the front of her suit whilst stepping out of her boots at the same time. Though the suit was fitted and comfortable, it became irritating the longer she was in it. So it was always a relief to be able to get out of it at the end of the long night.

Speaking of relief, she could really use a shower.

* * *

"We need to get that Omnitrix." Zs'Skayr hissed.

A meeting was held at the abandoned Amusement Park on the Eastern End of Middleton. The attendees consisted of Venom: The Alien Symbiote whose greatest foe was the Amazing Spider-Man, Zs' Skayr: an Ectonurite who was obsessed with getting his claws on an alien device called the Omnitrix, Viktor: the equivalent of Frankenstein, Fright-Wig, Thumbskull, and Acid Breath: three misplaced circus freaks who formerly worked for a vampire clown named Zombozo, and Barney Saunders aka the Violator: a supposed demon from Hell who was just looking to cause some havoc.

The subject of the meeting: destroying the Parker Family and obtaining the Omnitrix from the youngest son after they kill him. The third objective was to take the youngest daughter and use the girl for their own personal gain. With her on their side, they would be able to take over the world without much super heroic interference. Maybe even destroy their enemies while they were at it. Barney laughed at their ideas, asking if they actually knew what the brunette was capable of. They paid him no mind, deciding that he was just another loon from the local Mental Institution. The psychotic clown just growled, not a fan of being ignored.

"You mortal suckers really have no idea what that kid is, do you?" Violator asked in an annoyed tone.

"What are you blabbering on about, Clown?" Viktor asked.

Violator chuckled, "I know something you all don't know." He sung.

"And what exactly do you know that I do not? I've known the Parkers since Peter Parker were just a teenager." Venom snapped.

"Has anyone ever noticed that out of all of his children, Sami is the only one that does not share his powers?"

The group became silent, exchanging confused looks. Viktor went to speak, but became silent as well. Venom took on a surprised look, having just realized this fact. How could he not have noticed that before? Fright-Wig pointed out that the girl could stick to walls and ceilings and even shared her father's "Spidey Senses". Violator chuckled in response, explaining that most Supernatural Beings could also climb walls and ceilings. As for the so-called Spidey Senses, well, they weren't actually Spidey Senses. Spider-Man's senses were limited to alerting him of incoming threats, whereas Sami's Senses could not only detect danger, but sense other supernatural beings as well. The circus freak hummed in annoyance, embarrassed that the clown just proved her wrong in front of her peers.

"And just how do you know so much about the girl?" Acid Breath asked.

"Let's just say that the girl was quite the little Hellion back in the day." The clown replied, "One I had the displeasure of running into several times before."

"I'm guessing you haven't won any of those encounters, have you?" Thumb-Skull added.

His response was a strong telekinetic force that tossed him across the room. He let out a grunt as his body hit the hard ground. Violator turned back to the group, a smug smile on his lips as he gave them a challenged look.

"Any more questions?"

* * *

Sami let out a yawn as she settled into bed. She looked around for her furry, four-legged canine Saber, but remembered that the Husky had decided to sleep in her brother's room tonight. The younger brunette must have bribed the dog with an abundance of treats therefore the husky was kissing up to the boy. Sami rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. That fury brat ditched her because Ben had given him more treats than Sami did.

Traitor.

Her eye-lids drooped as she nodded off to sleep. The sound of her quiet breathing filled the air. Due to exhaustion, her usually keen senses and reflexes were not up to par with her strength, leaving the brunette vulnerable to attack.

Which is exactly what Venom had been anticipating. Shortly after that dreaded meeting at the circus, he made it his personal mission to come and try to tempt the girl into joining his and the other freaks' cause. After all, the child did not exactly fit in here at home. Her powers were different from her family, her personality clashed with theirs, and she often found herself feuding with different family members. It was almost as though they were deliberately isolating the child.

Could it have been because their dear Samantha was not afraid to take a life?

Venom's soulless blank eyes scanned over the girl's prone form. Oh how peaceful the child looked. It would be a shame if someone were to wake her from her slumber. Oh well. With a snarl, the Symbiote ripped the blanket off of the child. The force of the pull, and the fact that the brunette had been tangled into the sheets, was strong enough to not only pull the blanket off of the bed, but the girl as well. A startled yelp escaped the young girl's lips as she tumbled to the floor.

Sami let out a yelp as she hit the floor. Who, or what, just yanked her out of bed? And why? With an annoyed groan, Sami looked up and over her bed and withheld a gasp as blue eyes went wide. What the hell was Venom doing here? Just as she was about to holler for her father, or release a Banshee Screech, black webbing shot out of Venom's hand and attached itself to the brunette's mouth. She let out a muffled sound and then a growl as she tried to pry off the webbing.

Venom chuckled in amusement, "Sorry, Little Spider. I did not come looking for a fight with you or your father. I do, however, have a proposal for you." Venom explained.

Sami let out a muffled growl, glaring at the villain. What the hell had possessed this lunatic to make him think that she would want to hear anything that he had to say? He had gone after their family hundreds of times! Almost killed them each of those times! Why would she listen to anything he had to say?

Venom took the child's silence as a sign of compliance. He asked her how her family had been treating her these past couple of months. This earned him a look of confusion from the brunette. He raised a brow, taking a mock sympathetic tone, asking her if she had noticed anything different about her father had been toward her. The brunette gave him a confused look. He internally smiled when the brunette slowly shook her head, still confused. He could only imagine what the brunette was thinking at this very moment.

If the brunette was not confused before she definitely was now. What game was the Symbiote playing now? What did her treatment at home have to do with anything? Why was it Venom had seen something different and she did not? She shook her head, reminding herself that Venom was probably screwing with her. Villains had a tendency to do things like that, so Venom was no different. This was probably part of some cockamamie scheme to turn the brunette against her family or vice versa for some grand plot.

Little did she know; that was exactly what was going on.

The brunette turned her full attention back to the alien, as he droned on about parents isolating their children for moral reasons. Whoop, there it is. The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance as Venom went on-and-on. Christ, couldn't the villain just get to the point instead of going on with a long ass monologue? Her attention span really could not take this kind of punishment. Just get on with it!

The girl's eye rolling motion caused Venom to pause mid-sentence. The villain raised a brow at the girl. Did she really just roll her eyes at him? Really? How…very Spider-Manish of the girl. She really was Parker's daughter. He cleared his throat, catching the brunette's attention fully.

"How an ignorant ingrate like you managed to survive many battles in the past is beyond me. That little eye roll of yours would have certainly been the death of you if you had done it to the wrong person." Venom said with a growl.

Sami almost rolled her eyes again but refrained from doing so just in case Venom decided to attack her for the action. Not that he would have done much damage. Even if he had managed to kill her, she would just come back to life in a matter of minutes afterward. That was the curse that was her powers. Though she was able to heal almost instantly, her invulnerability was not just limited to a simple healing factor. No, she was able to come back to life if slain by the enemy.

Let's hope Venom wasn't in the mood to test that. Coming back to life did not exactly tickle.

"Sorry. I did not know I was supposed to care. Look, could you just get to the point? I'm kind of tired and I have school in a couple of hours." Sami said, ripping the black webbing off of her mouth.

The Symbiote growled at the brunette once more, "I have come with an opportunity for you. One, I think you might like." He said.

"Oh! Yay! A nefarious villain broke into my room with a job offer! Just what I also wanted! No thanks, I'm good." Sami said, crossing her arms.

Before she could make another remark, the Symbiote had slammed a hand over her mouth and shoved her back into her pillows. He squeezed her cheeks roughly, demanding that she listened well because he was only going to say this once. The brunette held a look of defiance, grabbing at the arm that held her down as she tried to free herself. The Symbiote ignored the struggling and explained that the brunette was a fool if she thought her family truly cared for her. That she was expendable and that if she were to die, her parents could just have another kid.

The brunette let out a sound of protest, becoming quite annoyed with this gooey son of a bitch. Venom only laughed, asking if she truly believed that she was good enough in the eyes of her parents. He continued on to ask her how her father viewed her. As a partner? A daughter? Or just another burden he had to worry about on the battlefield? He remarked that he had heard what had happened in Times Square today. She reacted a minute too late and nearly got both her and her father killed. Now, why would Peter want a sloppy partner like that? Was she really that useless?

The brunette mentally sighed in exhaustion and frustration. So Venom was playing the "Pin the Daughter against Her Parents" Scenario in hopes of having a new partner. Typical Villainy 101. So, what did this symbiotic bastard want now? Was there an expensive gem in town? A bank in need of robbing? There was the "Revenge against Spider-Man" scheme. Turn the daughter against her father in order to break his heart. Too bad she was not going through her rebellious teen phase; otherwise this would be a piece of cake for the villain.

She let out a yelp as something jabbed her in the antecubital space, the area between her bicep and forearm. Looking down at the source of the pain she saw a needle connected to a now empty syringe. Blue eyes looked back up at the other in disbelief, silently demanding to know what was in that syringe.

Venom flashed the other a menacing grin, "Oh, this? This was just a little something to make you more cooperative. I figured talking you down would not work as well as those idiots back at the lair thought it would. So, I made a stop at good ol' Osborn's place to pick up this little number before arriving here. Apparently, it is a type of serum that brings out the worst in people." He explained.

The brunette let out a groan. It felt like there was an intense throbbing pain at the base of her neck. Why did her brain feel like it was on fire all of a sudden? Sami tried to call out for her father or mother, but only garbled sounds came out. Venom released his grip on the girl and watched as the girl stumbled out of bed before tumbling to the ground. Though her words did not make sense, it sounded like she was trying to say the word: "Anti-Serum." The Symbiote let out a laugh at the pathetic brunette,

"I'm afraid there isn't an antidote for this serum. It hasn't even been used on human trials yet, but oh well, there is a first time for everything." The Symbiote said with a chuckle.

Sami dragged her slowly paralyzing form across her bedroom floor. She desperately clawed her way to her closet. If she could just get to her lab, she could probably have the computer identify the chemicals in this serum and have it concoct an antidote before the serum shut down her body completely. The Symbiote let out another laugh as he stepped down on her back, successfully stopping her from moving any further. She felt him grab her ankles before dragging her away from the entrance of the closet.

"No, no, no, my dear. I cannot allow you to go into that quaint little lab of yours and risk you finding a solution to your little problem. Why don't we just let the formula run its course, hm?" Venom asked.

The brunette let out a pitiful sound and lay motionless on the floor. The hardwood flooring felt cool against her fevered skin. This deathly feeling felt all too familiar as she heard her heart beat slowly in her chest. Great, she was going to die here and there was no one here to supervise her resurrection. There was no Myaxx here to check her vitals to make sure everything was "up and running" like it should. Just her dying body and that bastard Symbiote. Sami had managed to muster up enough strength to roll herself on to her back, dull blue eyes staring up at the ceiling.

The last thing she saw was the looming form of Venom smiling down at her before everything had gone dark.

* * *

Venom watched as the girl seemingly died at his feet. He let out a hum, nudging the brunette's side with his foot. Huh, that was unexpected. He was expected the girl's body to become ill, but he was not expecting her to just go and die on him. The wall-crawler made a mental note that he probably should have checked to see what was in that concoction before he stole it out of Osborn's laboratory. He nudged her again, but she made no effort to wake up.

"Well that was a waste." Venom said, kicking the girl in the ribs.

Or, at least that was his original intention. What he was not expecting was for the brunette to snatch his ankle and electrocute the living hell out of him. The Symbiote let out a screech and jumped to the ceiling. Wide blank eyes watched as the brunette got up on to her hands and knees before pulling herself off of the floor. She cracked her neck and joints before raising a hand in his direction. Without looking, she had used some sort of Supernatural Manipulation to send his body flying across the room.

He let out a grunt as his back smashed against the mirror on the far wall, shattering it to pieces. He rubbed the back of his neck in pain as he looked back up at the brunette in annoyance.

Black eyes with glowing green rings stared back at him. The girl let out a demonic growl before releasing some sort of blast from her hands. He had managed to dive out of the way just in time. The blast had disintegrated whatever was left of the full-length mirror. The brunette let out a displeased sound as she fired up another blast. Before she could release it, however, Venom held up his hands in defense, begging for the brunette to stop.  
_

Peter was already half-way up the stairs when he and his wife had heard glass shattering coming from Sami's bedroom. They made a break for their daughter's room and nearly ran passed the brunette's door at their speed. Peter grabbed the knob and furiously jiggled at it. Damn it, it was locked. He knocked on the door, calling Sami's name and asking if she was alright. He became more desperate to get into the room when he heard Venom's voice. This caused the wall-crawler to yell obscenities at the Symbiote whilst throwing his body up against the door in an attempt to break it down.

"God, damn it, Eddie! Leave her alone!" Peter hollered.

There had been more smashing sounds, only fueling Peter's desperation and anger. With a loud cry, Peter kicked the door down. The door fell to the floor with a bang, giving the couple access to their daughter's room. Peter looked over just in time to watch Venom escape through the window with their daughter's unconscious form flung over his shoulder.

* * *

For such a small girl, the brunette was heavier than she looked. The Symbiote had to readjust his hold on her as he swung to the hide-out. He had just avoided Peter Parker by a couple of seconds, which was a relief in his book. He did not know if he could handle not one, but _**three**_ Parkers on his own. Plus, whatever ones had been awoken by the sudden sound of battle.

And God only knew how many other Parkers there were because the Symbiote had lost track after the birth of the one he was currently carrying.

A sigh of relief left his lips as the hide-out was within eye-sight. Just a little bit further…

* * *

 **End of Chapter One.**


End file.
